


Strangers

by HaveAnExBestFriend



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveAnExBestFriend/pseuds/HaveAnExBestFriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One day you are alone in the world and in the bottom, getting drunk whenever you have money to buy alcohol, and the next day you finish playing at the local bar and meet a beautiful blue eyed girl and you feel like the luckiest person in the world"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sudden idea that came to my mind ;)

I went out of the bar with a smile on my face and sat on a bench close to the door. After a few minutes, I heard the door being open and I closed my eyes, smiling again, because I didn’t have to turn around to see who was behind me.

“Is a cold night to be outside, don’t you think?” Her voice was even more beautiful now.

“Kinda, but I like this weather, don’t you?”

“Rainy weather at nights is definitely my favorite one, but it can get better”

“Oh, yeah?” She chuckled and stared to me with the most beautiful smile I’ve ever seen.

“Yeah, but that’s a secret” She readjusted her guitar to her shoulder and looked around “So, do you live in that bench, or…?”

“No, I actually was waiting for certain mysterious musician that caught my attention in there”

“Oh… well, I think the bar is closed and there’s no one left inside so you’ll have to come back another day” I laughed softly and stood up.

“I was talking about you” I whispered and I saw her blush a little.

“Right, me… well, here I am, what can I do for you, ma’am?”

“Honestly, the way you played and sang got me mesmerized, so I was wondering, how do you do that?”

“Do, what, exactly?”

“Music… how do you make me feel goosebumps with every song you play?” She smiled sweetly and looked at the cloudy sky.

“It’s something called, inspiration” Her voice was barely a whisper.

“Oh… I should’ve known that” I laughed “It was nice to meet you, anyway” I started walking and her (soft and warm) hand stopped me.

“Where are you going?”

“Well, you said inspiration, I figured you have some kind of muse to inspire you waiting for you at home” Her hand was still on mine when she took a step closer to me.

“Wrong theory, I was not talking about that kind of inspiration” Her proximity made breathing a difficult situation.

“Then…”

“If you want to know about my inspiration, I can tell you a few things if you come with me, what do you say?”

“It sounds like a good idea” I barely said and she smiled widely.

 

 

We walked hand in hand a few blocks until we arrived to a little apartment and she stopped by the door, turning around to look at me, with a serious look.

“Wait… there’s a little problem”

“I… uh… what is it?” I said, disappointed. Maybe she had someone, after all.

“I don’t bring strangers to my house, and I don’t even know your name…” She said with a cheeky smile and I let out a breath that I didn’t know I was holding.

“I am Alex” I said, she nodded and opened the door, holding it for me to go inside.

“Welcome to my apartment, Alex”

I sat in her couch waiting for her to go out of her kitchen.

“Here” She handed me a glass of red wine and sat by my side, leaving just a little of space between us.

“So…”

“So…?”

“Are you going to tell me about your mysterious inspiration?” She smiled sadly before answering and standing up.

“Memories” I saw her taking something from her bookshelf and she sat down again, showing me what she had in her hands.

“Is… is that you?” I asked when I saw the picture. She nodded “And your family?” She nodded yes again and realization hit me hard. “Oh God…”

“It was six months ago… I used to play before, but now… it feels different, you know?”

“I’m… I’m sorry… I don’t know what to say”

“You don’t have to say anything… shit happens, and that’s how life works. One day you are alone in the world and in the bottom, getting drunk whenever you have money to buy alcohol, and the next day you finish playing at the local bar and meet a beautiful blue eyed girl and you feel like the luckiest person in the world” She said that while looking at me with those deep brown eyes and my heart skipped a beat. I didn’t realize I was crying until I felt her soft hand in my cheek.

“Sorry… it’s just… how can someone like you feel like that?”

“I don’t need you to be sorry or cry about me, that’s not why I told you that”

“I don’t feel sorry about you. Damn, and I don’t even know you and I feel like… I…”

“Like you would do anything to see me smile?” She smiled softly and took my hands between hers “That’s the first thing I thought the first night you came to the bar, you were smiling, but I knew you weren’t happy, something was bothering you” I nodded, memories coming to my mind.

“Me and my…”

“You don´t need to explain it… That’s in the past, it’s just another memory, and what really matters is this, the present”

We kept talking for another while, about sad things, about happy things and I never felt so content about being with someone before.

Suddenly I found myself almost pinned against her door, and a lot closer to her than we had been all night.

“You don’t have to go; you know?” She whispered, placing her hands gently on my waist.

“I have to… Is… late”

“Are you sure?” I could feel her breath against my lips and dizziness was taking all over my body. I nodded slowly and she started to lean in.

 “Wait… I can’t…” I saw sadness in her eyes, then confusion and then, disappointment.

“Oh… sure, I… of course you have a boyfriend, I am so stupid… I just thought… you know…” I put one finger in her lips to make her stop rambling.

“No, you’re wrong, I don’t have a boyfriend” I wrapped my hands around her neck and pulled her closer “I don’t kiss strangers, and I don’t even know your name” She chuckled and her hands made their way to my lower back, closing the distance between us.

“My name is Tobin” She whispered against my lips.

“Okay, you can kiss me now, Tobin”

I didn’t leave that night…

**Author's Note:**

> So...??


End file.
